


Penance is the fool's choice

by Zandriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Hanzo Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Cyberninja Hanzo Shimada, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Original Child Characters, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, female Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: Role reversal Au where Hanzo was "killed" by Genji and overwatch saves him,McCree is a female here because I'm a sucker for it,  the only present relationships are Jesse/Hanzo and Reaper/Soldier,  the rest are background.This was also my take on the dragons short (wondering how it'd look if the roles were reversed)  and I wanted a reason/ background for the cyberninja skin Hanzo has.





	1. The beginning of the end

pain, betrayal and anger, it was all he could feel in that moment, the wounds were so deep he wondered how he was still alive, how someone could feel such intense pain and not succumb to their injuries.

bearly looking at his own mangled body, the only thought he could muster was how was he still alive, how didn't he go into shock from such an ordeal, how can a human being lose that much blood, feel such immense pain that coherent a coherent thought process was extraneous.

being betrayed like that, slaughtered like an animal by his own brother, his body, once one of strong physique and sharp muscles reduced to deep cuts, some showing muscle, and bone, one of his arms (the one which bore the tattoo containing his dragons inside) ripped apart, laying there, just five feet apart from his soon-to-be corpse.

laying in a pool of his own blood, dying by the hand of his own brother in their own home, that was not how he wanted to go ever, he'd rather die performing his clan's duty than this mockery.

being caught off guard was not an easy feat, but somehow it was what befell him, his own blood, his kin committed such a sin as fratricide is abominable.

perhaps it's his anger that's fueling his desire to live, only so he could return what was done to him, so he could get the revenge he much needed, that was all that went through his mind at the time.

but alas, such was not possible, his wounds were extensive, he would sooner rather than later succumb and embrace death, departing from this world.

although, it seemed fate and luck were on his side, from what his unfocused eyes, coated in his own blood could see was an angel, his own angel there to save him.

the only thing he could see clearly was her eyes, beautiful honey whiskey-colored, a mixture of sorrow and fear swirling in her eyes, the repeated mantra of ' _help's on tha' way, stay with me you're gonna be okay_' leaving her lips.

he believed her, she was an angel, she came to save him, he'd believe her anytime just to forget the predicament he was in, just to forget what his brother had done.

Waking up wasn't something he thought was possible, his wounds were fatal and recovering or merely surviving them would be a miracle, but here he was, alive and breathing, a miracle indeed.

He was able to survive the incident, something previously thought impossible, even though he was wired to machines and could barely move from his position the boy was thankful to whatever power made him live.

"Welcome back mister Shimada" a heavy accented female voice spoke, he couldn't see the woman's face clearly except for the blond hair on her head, so not his angel but a friend perhaps? " we thought we'd lost you there, it was touch and go for a while but you've managed to pull through" she continued, while moving around and checking his vitals.

"W-w-whe-re-e… " he stamared, voice raw and meek.

The doctor?! He assumed she was a doctor gave him a confused look before her eyes widened, "oh" she said, "you're in overwatch, more precisely the main overwatch Base's medical wing"

The Shimada furrowed his eyebrows, squinting at the woman before gasping out a soft "**_why_**" question evident in his tone.

"Jesse found you bleeding out from your wounds when blackwatch went after your clan, she brought you to us, it's the main reason you're alive" she said, smiling softly before continuing, "your wounds were extensive so we had to make a call, in order for you to survive with complete mobility and functionality we had to replace various parts of your body"

That, the last thing the doctor said made him pause and take a deeper look at himself, most of his body was gone, his legs and the arm his brother thorn of were replaced with cybernetics.

Luckily his other arm was intact, a small grace, he was more cybernetics then man right now, and that, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

His brother did this to him, his greed condemned the man to a life of misery, half of his body gone and replaced with metal, he swore death upon his brother, death upon the man that turned him into a machine.

"You'll need to undergo physical therapy in order to regain mobility and get accustomed to your new limbs, we'll be here to help you get through it, later on we'll decide what to do with you after your recovery" she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "it'll be okay, I'll be there every step of the way, as will Jesse, she's taken a liking to you"

He nodded absentmindedly, not caring much about what happens except his chance to get revenge.

After sometime, when he was alone— the doctor having letting him rest and process the news about his body— the door opened and he finally saw the angel, his angel, the one that saved him when he called.

He could see her better now, short brown hair framing a freckled face and beautiful brown eyes that looked more like amber than brown, and a tanned skin— she was, she was truly angelic, although the cowboy hat looked silly.

"Howdy, glad to see you alive, you gave us a scare there fer a while" she said, smiling at taking a seet in the empty chair by his bed.

  
He couldn't help but smile at her slightly, "t-t-tha-nk y-y-ou" he stuttered, feeling annoyed at how weak his voice sounded.

"No problem partner jus' glad to see you're still alive an' kickin'" she paused and leaned in as if sharing a secret, "between you an' me, I hope you get back at the bastard that did this to ya"

He straightened up as far as he could with the reduced mobility he had and with a blank face he said **_"I will_**" in the surest voice he could muster in the state he was in.

She smiled at that, "I'll help ya hide the body"

He smiled and nodded at her, accepting her help, she did save him after all so he owed her his life, for if she wasn't there then he wouldn't be here.

That night he made a promise to the stars, he promised to get revenge on his brother for what was done to him because of greed, he will correct the wrongs he's done in his life and he will make sure nothing like this ever has the chance to happen again.

And he will do all that with his angel standing besides him, for she was the one that answered his pleading, for she was the one that saved him from certain death.

Hanzo Shimada will get his revenge with Jesse at his side, his brother will regret trying to kill him.

Hanzo Shimada will kill Genji for what he's done and he'll get his revenge on way or another, as long as the woman that saved him will have his back and protect him as he will protect her.


	2. The dragon awakens from its slumber to speak the thruth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji reunite after many years, Hanzo is now a new man and decides to seek his brother to tell him about being alive, please read the chapter note at the beginning, it's short but extremely important to read it before the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning ⚠️ although some things were changed to better fit in this story, most of the dialogue between Hanzo and Genji was taken from the dragons short so if anyone reading this hasn't seen it yet please do before reading this chapter since most of it came from it, I don't want to give spoilers so if you haven't see it and are reading this be aware that I warned you

He almost forgot how beautiful the nights in Hanamura were, the inki night sky splattered with stars, shining and casting a special glow in the Japanese city.

the flickering street lights and neon signs creating a canopy of bright and wonderful colors, painting the city like a deformed rainbow, the ones that usually appear in a sunny day during the rain, a contradiction between two different types of weather, like the night he finds himself in today. 

Hanzo hasn't been in this particular part of town since what was done to him, since he was robbed of his body and replaced with machinery, but he won't dwell on the past, it's a distant memory now. 

He's happy with the life he lives now, with the family he created for himself, clinging to those people and chasing his happiness. 

Hanzo is truly happy but, there's not to say he didn't miss some parts of his old life— he did, the elder Shimada missed the cherry blossoms in the castle's garden, the way Pink petals fell and created a painting on the ground, the way the winds blowing made said petals gain a life of their own, Hanzo missed many things from his previous life. 

But even though he missed them the cyberninja could say for certain that he wouldn't trade the life he has now, not for anything and surely not for his past life. 

His new life may not be much but it's all he needs, she's there for him, has been since she found him lying broken in a pool of his own blood clinging to life by a thread. 

She was there when he woke up in an unfamiliar place with half of his body removed and replaced, she was there every step of the way, just like she was there for him now, hidden away in a safehouse waiting for his return. 

Jesse was there for him through thick and thin, he often said she was his personal angel and in many cases she was literally his angel, although he wouldn't say it out loud but if it weren't for her Hanzo wouldn't be alive to see this day. 

Looking out at the city, the Shimada can absorb its beauty, the way the city seems to come to life. 

Although the view the man finds himself in is quite stunning, he's here for another purpose then ogling his surroundings, speaking of purpose, the reason he finds himself in his hometown just took down the men guarding the old Shimada castle. 

He hasn't seen Genji in ten years, not since that night, but looking at his brother now isn't the same, although his hair stayed the same albeit in a different color he's changed, Hanzo can see that now. 

Perhaps he's changed for the better or perhaps the worse, he'll find out how much Genji has changed since Hanzo was gone. 

Stalking his brother was proven easier than confronting him, the whispers and tracks were child's play to find, the rumors about him returning to the Shimada castle on a specific day every year was proven truth. 

It honestly looked weird seeing his brother honor his death when Hanzo was still alive, well as alive as he is now. 

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me" His brother said, stopping his prayer and placing the incense down, "and you will not be the last"

At that Hanzo jumped from the ceiling beam he was squating at and fell to the ground silently. 

"You are bold to come to Shimada castle, " Hanzo replied, his voice taking a robotic tilt to it, the mask surrounding the lower part of his face doing its job correctly "the den of your enemies" 

Hanzo saw Genji's shoulders tense a little, "this was once my home", the younger Shimada replied, grabbing his sword from the ground, " did your masters not tell you  ** _who I was _ ** " the last part said angrily just has he threw one of the shuriken hidden somewhere on him. 

Hanzo dodged it easily before taunting his younger brother, "I know who you are" he paused, " ** _Genji_ ** ".

Genji looked surprised for a second, before scolding his face and throwing another, almost hitting him if not for Hanzo's fast reflects. 

"I know you come here every year on the same day" he stated calmly. 

His brother growled angrily before throwing another shuriken, forcing Hanzo to hide behind a wall. 

Shuriken after shuriken was thrown his way, "you risk so much to honor someone you  ** _murdered _ ** " he said, grabbing his bow and nocking an arrow from his quiver throwing it at his brother, only for him to dodge it and it getting stuck on the wall. 

" ** _You know nothing of what happened _ ** " his brother said, anger present on his voice before grabbing his sword firmly and chasing after Hanzo through the castle grounds. 

Genji came up the steps until he found himself on a balcony. 

"I know you tell yourself that your brother was weak and unfit to rule the clan" the cyberninja started, watching a shuriken get thrown in the wall, Genji not knowing his position, "and that you had to kill him so you could take his place,  _ that it was your duty  _ " he said pitifully, standing right behind him. 

"_It was my duty_, " Genji answered, grabbing a shuriken from its sheath, " **_and my_** **_burden_** " he said, turning around and throwing it at Hanzo, only for it to get knocked away by his bow. 

"That does not mean **_I do not honor_** **_him_** " he threw another shuriken, only to see it see broken in half by a part of Hanzo's bow. 

Genji growled angrily before jumping and attacking Hanzo with his sword, to be met with his bow, both weapons clashing while they fought each other and tried to get the upper hand on one another. 

Ultimately to it leading Genji on his back, half of his body inside the wooden floor, Hanzo's bow only inches from his neck, "you think you honor your brother Hanzo with incense offerings? " he asked carefully, "honor resides in one's actions" 

"You dare lecture me about honor" Genji started, knocking Hanzo off him, "you are not worthy to say his name" he said, before sprinting off and grabbing his sword from the ground. 

Releasing his dragon for the first time in recent years was a difficult affair for Genji, not relying on it to help him unless it was a dire situation took a toll on him. 

The younger Shimada though he would have the upper hand with it, only to be met with two blue dragons sprouting from his foe's arm and redirect his own dragon towards him, making him get attacked by all of them at the same time. 

He was shocked to say the least, falling to his knees in exhaustion and looking at the ground lost for words. 

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons" he started, seemingly defeated before looking at Hanzo, " who are you? " he asked slowly. 

Hanzo ran forward until he was in front of him, bow pulled tight and arrow placed right on Genji's neck. 

"Do it then" Genji said, voice defeated and exhaustion present on his tone, seemingly accepting his fate, "kill me" he said. 

He looked at his brother, "no" he started, removing the bow from Genji's neck and placing the arrow on it's quiver, "I will not grant you the death you wish for" he looked away, "you still have a purpose in this life" a pause, "_brother_"

"No" Genji said, getting up, "how" he asked, " looking at Hanzo intently, "my brother is dead" he said softly even for the context of the words that left his mouth. 

Hanzo carefully removed his mask, it only covered half of his face but was enough to hide his features and make him unrecognizable. 

Genji's widened eyes and look of shock was proof enough that his brother recognized the man beneath the scars and metal parts. 

"Hanzo" he whispered, then looked down, "what have you become? " he asked. 

Hanzo placed the metal fiber cloth mask back on the lower part of his face , only leaving his eyes and the upper part of his face visible, some scars peeking through. 

"I have accepted what I am" he walked towards his brother, "and I have forgiven you" placing a hand on his brother's shoulder he finished with, "now you must forgive yourself, the world is changing once again Genji" 

He walked towards the ledge looking at the peaking sun in the horizon casting an orange-pink gaze on the sky, "and it's time to pick a side" he turned to his brother once again and handed him a folded piece of paper. 

"When you decide if you wish to join me here's where I will be"

He then leaped of the ledge onto the rooftop next to it, casting one last glance at his brother, "I'll be waiting for you there" he said before disappearing into the night, leaving his brother there alone, looking at the place he was before he was gone. 

Hours later Hanzo arrived at his destination, a little house tucked away and hidden from the city and prying eyes. 

Entering the only bedroom inside he was met was the most lovely sight.

Jesse was sprawled on the bed, one of his hoodies being used as a makeshift pajama— her short hair looking like a halo, she was the perfect picture of beauty, fast asleep if her even breaths could be taken as proof. 

She was clutching little Izumi protectively, holding onto their little 6 year old like her life depended on it. 

both girls were asleep, they were probably trying to stay awake for him but were unable to do so and succumbed to slumber. 

As quietly as he could so as not to wake his wife and kid, Hanzo slipped inside the covers being Jesse and placed an arm around both women. 

Jesse stirred slightly and turned to him, her eyes half opened and sleep still evident in her face. 

"How did it go? " she slurred, tucking herself closer to him despite the height difference. 

Hanzo took off his mask and placed it on the bedside table, " good, considering the last time we spoke "

She hummed quietly, tangling a hand in his hair and giving him a chaste kiss on his scarred lips, "let's hope he makes the right decision " she said before turning around again and snuggling closer to Hanzo while pulling Izumi closer to her. 

"Yes, let's hope he is truly changed " was the last thing Hanzo said before closing his eyes and falling asleep, safe and surrounded by those he loves the most, he just hopes it wasn't a mistake to confront his brother.


	3. Revelations and understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, will try to update more often but won't promise anything tough

** _Pain is an everyday concept that is often misunderstood, what exactly consists of pain, is it a mere feeling? a physical response to something that happened either emotionally or physically? _ **

The answer varies from person to person, to some, pain is merely a word used to express a certain emotion. 

The concept of pain varies, but one thing seams to remain true, pain is an emotion, that is an undisputed fact, but pain sometimes has an healing effect. 

To heal is to feel, and in order for us to heal we need pain, to overcome something undesirable we need for it to be painful, either emotionally or physically, in order to let go of something we need pain. 

As it was said before, pain has an healing factor that varies from person to person but it all comes down to the same thing, pain is an emotion, a construct, a defense planted on our minds. 

With all that said, pain is needed for recovery, but it isn't always a welcoming feeling. 

One thing that has been constant in Hanzo's life is pain, growing up as the heir of a powerful criminal family has that effect, his every move was perfectly calculated and adjusted by a third party, never in his life has he been able to do what he wants. 

Punishments were often used to correct the young man's mistakes and deviances, so Hanzo is used to pain, used to feel empty inside, used to be a shell of a person, but that isn't to say he likes it, in fact he despised his childhood, despised being born in a family where power, tradition and customs were upheld in a much higher regard than love and understanding— it is something he now holds dear in the time he's spent in overwatch. 

It may as well all be because of one Jesse McCree, she is a wonderful woman that has helped him in a lot of ways since he came to be in her presence, she's like a breath of fresh air, she knows what it's like to be born into a life of pain. 

The daughter of the infamous Deadlock gang's boss has risen from the ashes life a phoenix possessed, she went through something similar as him in the name of inheriting her father's business, rescued by blackwatch before anything worse could happen to her— Hanzo knows, he's seen the scars adorning her back, the proof of her hardship and the power revenge can bring to someone. 

Selling out her own father was the easiest thing the woman did, in return she was granted immunity and protection against them and the charges brought down on Deadlock, she could have had a different life after that, but the stubborn woman decided to stay— and thus she became a skilled Blackwatch agent under the tutelage of Reyes, Amari and Morrison (she also unknowingly became the unofficial daughter of Reyes and Jack, though she did suspect it had to do with getting them together in the first place) 

She carved herself a new place and in-between a new family, that's one of the reasons he likes her. 

But one thing is indisputable, she is one hell of a stubborn woman, she pestered him everyday since he woke up, up until he finally recovered, it was her stubbornness and unwillingness to care about his threats and insults that helped him recover and that helped him work with his new body. 

Now, months after, Hanzo can say he's happy with the life he leads, working in Blackwatch and being alongside Jesse have their perks. 

Many things changed in Hanzo's life, some for the better and some for the worst, but one thing, one little change that snuck upon Hanzo without him realizing it was how his relationship with Jesse changed, how they went from acquaintances to friends to lovers unconsciously. 

The change from a simple friendship to a romantic relationship was simple and yet complicated at the same time. 

Although being somewhat at peace with his new body made Hanzo a better person to be around, it also made him somewhat ashamed of himself and his body.

_ body dysphoria, _Angela had told him once when the man confessed his troubles. 

The word might mean more to people born with a body that doesn't match their gender, but the concept can be applied to him, for he now has a different body— but that isn't to say he's not at peace with it, Hanzo acknowledged the cybernetic parts that now are considered part of him, but that doesn't mean he favors them or is happy that they exist. 

When he was young, romantic relationships where hard to have due to his duty and future already being dictated for him, but now it's near impossible, because who would love someone like him? Someone part machine, part human? Where not even he know where the metal starts and the flesh ends? 

Simple, the answer— like many, many things in life was incredible obvious— Jesse would. 

The woman that saved his life, cared for him in his weakened state, nurtured him and helped him recover. 

She was the one that held the key to his heart, the stubborn woman that picked a fight with him every time he was an asshole, the one that knocked him down a peg when he needed it, and the one that didn't care for the fact that his body was a mesh of flesh, scars and metal. 

Hanzo didn't see the kiss coming even from a mile away, surprised be the action was an understatement in his case, he was down right dumbfounded, wich maybe was why he didn't see something like that coming, even from Jesse. 

It had been a normal enough mission, standard as some might say, just gathering the Intel and taking down their targets, an easy four people mission, they didn't even need Hanzo to be there, but Jesse didn't trust anyone except him to have her back, so there he was, waiting for them to finish the mission. 

Contrary to some of the missions they had before, this one was smooth sailing, just easy as it could get, so easy that McCree still had a lot of energy to go around. 

Hanzo had to admit, she was an energetic woman but missions usually tired her out, not this one though, she was still up abd running, like a damn kid on a sugar rush, probably the reason why she did what she did. 

Once they arrived at base she, as normally escorted him to his quarters (mainly because she was just next door to him) and before he could turn around and say goodnight before he entered the room she kissed him. 

It was chaste at first, just a simple kiss, that was before he gasped in surprise and she took the opportunity to devour his mouth. 

She backed him against the wall, kissing him intensely and with a purpose, when the kiss ended he was panting, trying to draw breaths as quickly as his damaged lungs could, while looking at her with a look akin to a deer in headlights. 

He couldn't even ask why she did such a thing before Jesse leaned in and stole another kiss from him, making Hanzo close his eyes and enjoying it while he could before the fantasy disappeared. 

This time when the kiss stopped he just looked at her, not even trying to ask what it was and why she did such thing, but his unspoken questions were answered the same. 

"Always wanted to do that, ya taste good archer" she said, hand coming up and holding his cheek, "did ya even know how hot ya are? Fucking hell couldn't take tha' shit anymore, had ta do somethin', fucking love ya you little shit" she grumbled before kissing him again, "and now that I have ya, I ain't letting ya go, not this time"

To say he was confused by her sudden confession was an understatement, he wad downright scared of what she meant, scared that it was a Prank, a mistake and that a woman such as Jesse would even look at him that way. 

But one thing he was wrong about was that, it wasn't a Prank nor a mistake, Jesse McCree was in love with him, she didn't care about his body since she's been there for him, this was it, this was his happy ending. 

After the way that night ended he never again doubted Jesse and her affections, after that night he was never alone, he now had someone next to him, and the fact that Jesse pretty much moved into his quarters after that night was just the cherry on top of the cake. 


	4. Creating a future together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than a week, blame Twitter for it, just kidding, I did a poll and people wanted a new chapter, anyone interested can check it out, don't care if you follow me there or not. I'll be doing polls regularly at least once a week or twice, if y'all want you can vote, I'll leave the Twitter acc down below, enjoy ✌
> 
> @zandriel_silva

After that day their relationship changed, what was once a good friendship now became a wonderful relationship, some could say it was forged in iron for how strong it was. 

Dating the woman that saved his life opened Hanzo's eyes to many things, such as imperfections a person had and how many empty affections exist. 

He learned many things about the woman, how she liked her coffee black, how she sometimes preferred a strange herbal tea instead of her regular coffee and unfortunately how little she thought of herself. 

If he could be honest, Hanzo never saw it coming, Jesse always had a smile on her face, knew how to make someone feel better and was overall perfect at her job, but she underestimated herself quite a lot too. 

The woman was always trying to improve her skills, training and training until her head ached fiercely, until her hands bleed sometimes, even until she collapsed with exhaustion— Jesse always though she wasn't good enough, that she didn't deserve what she had, how she should be rotting in jail for her past mistakes— Hanzo in the short time he started to date her learned all about this, some may say he shed tears when learning of it, but they might've confused it with simple moisture. 

To think he felt awful about himself, to think he didn't deserve to have someone that loved him as Jesse did, only to find out the perfect woman, the one he thought was too good for him felt like that too. 

The universe must've decided to play a rather awful Prank on him by giving him a beautiful and perfect woman to love be as broken as him, or even worse than him. 

Even with all of this plaguing the woman he loved, Hanzo couldn't simply brush his own problems aside, it would seem dumb to do that, so as any recovering adult he did what he thought was best, he worked out his feelings and problems with Jesse, giving her the opportunity to do the same with him. 

Having someone be there for you lifted the weight on Hanzo's shoulder, he began to get better, still had a little dysphoria when he woke up sometimes and looked himself in the mirror, not liking his body at all but the thoughts usually disappeared when he would catch her looking at him. 

Every time he looked in the mirror and Jesse was awake she wouldn't stop looking at him, at first he thought she was looking at his scars but eventually found out she was wondering how someone beautiful as him (not his words) would be with someone as tarnished as her, now every time he looks in the mirror he'll be looking at her, wondering what he did to deserve to have a woman like Jesse McCree sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

Over time and with the help of each other, Gabriel and Jack ( a little while after they got together the commanders decided to make it official and adopted Jesse, even tough the woman was an adult already) and therapy, both of them slowly healed although there's still some scars left. 

People can heal from trauma and other problems they might have with their families help and therapists normally, but some problems might leave behind a little residual trace, be it scars, thoughts or simply memories. 

It was no surprise to anyone that knows them well enough that their relationship ended in marriage. 

Although it wasn't a surprise how that turned out, the engagement was a different story altogether, no one saw that coming a mile away. 

It was a normal day, well as normal as a military base full of personnel could be. 

Hanzo, Jesse and few others had a small mission in santa fe, rumors of the reappearance of the defunct Deadlock gang spreading like wildfire, so being the most knowledgeable about the terrain Jesse had to go, but being as protective he could be without being seen as intrusive, Hanzo accompanied them, to serve as a sniper but to also keep a close eye at Jesse to make sure she was okay. 

The mission had been hard, the extreme heat affecting them all, but other than that it was smooth sailing, the rumors turned out to be nothing of value, just some wild animals taking home in the old buildings, nothing more than nature reclaiming their property. 

It ended how it began, quick and easy, except for the heat, but they couldn't do anything about it. 

Arriving at the watchpoint was a silent affair, everyone tired from strolling around in the extreme temperatures and deciding to get some sleep. 

When they arrived Jesse made a beeline towards their room, dragging him with her, she promptly then decided to take a shower— to get the stink of, she had said— shrugging, he did the same, ending up sharing the shower with her. 

After that, upon noticing the tired lines along her face, Hanzo suggested she rest and that she briefed Reyes in the morning. 

She promptly passed out on their bed, soft snores coming from her a few seconds later, smiling at her sleeping face, Hanzo tucked her in and kissed her head before leaving to brief Reyes, knowing she would be sleeping for a while. 

The briefing was fast, not much to say, wich ended up with them just talking about Jesse and how she was doing. 

In the midst of their conversation Hanzo, being the person he was decided to be Blunt. 

"It's courtesy to ask the father of the woman you want to marry for her hand, considering you're her father figure, will you let me marry Jesse? " he had asked without hesitation, delighted by Gabriel's shocked face and widened eyes caused by his words. 

He let the Latino gather his wits and scold his face before bracing for the answer. 

"Thought you would just ask her instead of coming to me or Jackie for permission" 

Hanzo hummed, "I would've, but she cares for you and you're important to her so not asking you this would be seen as not considering you her father," he paused to take a breath, talking was still hard on him due to his lungs, he would have to speak to Angela about fixing that, "furthermore, she's the one for me so your opinion matters to us"

Gabriel just chuckled a little, before crossing his arms and mutter a _ fine _ under his breath, shooing Hanzo out after. 

Hanzo just smirked before closing the door and said, "who do you think is going to show her down the aisle? You or Morrison? Think he'll fight you for it? "

"Not a chance" Gabriel growled, making Hanzo laugh as he closed the door. 

The sound of his laugh was the last thing Gabriel heard before huffing. 

"Kids" he muttered before chucking silently, "they grow up so fast."


	5. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little while because first I had a secret santa to write, then my cat got sick so I had to take care of her but I finally finished it

The proposal was short and sweet, as some say, it was straight to the point, no beating around the bush, simple and perfect. 

Rousing a sleepy Jesse is always hard, she'll grumble and hiss at anyone that dares disrupt her slumber, but Hanzo now knows that waking her up with a kiss is the best turn of action, she'll calmly wake up and smile at him every time he does it. 

Her sleepy brown eyes are beautiful to see, having them show such raw love in the early mornings is a must do, which is why he figured it'd be the best time to propose to her. 

"Marry me, " he uttered the simple words quietly but loud enough so she could hear, delighted in the way her eyes widened and her cheeks redened, "there is no other way to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you, so will you marry me jess? " he asked. 

She opened and closed her mouth, gaping and not finding the words to answer him, letting him get the opportunity to show her the ring he bought, "spend the rest of your life with me" he said calmy. 

She started crying, big ugly fat tears falling from her eyes, enormous smile on her lips betraying her mood, she kissed him then, deeply and desperate, with a bit of teeth. 

"Of course I'll marry you, nothing would make me happier darlin', " she said after breaking the kiss, "I love you so much Hanzo"

He smiled then, a rare treat reserved just for her, his scars stretching in a way that made it look painful, "you've made me the happiest man in the world"

Her resulting laughter followed him for the whole day after that. 

The wedding planing was easy, neither of them were fans of big ceremonies so it was kept simple, although they couldn't do it in Hanamura — Hanzo was sad it couldn't be done there because of the Shimada's hold of the city and because he was afraid Genji would know he survived their encounter— there was a solution, Nepal. 

Although very different than Hanamura, Nepal had it's own beauty and the Shimbali were very accommodating towards the couple. 

They talked to the monks there, striking an easy friendship with Mondata and loving the place and it's scenery, the omnic was nice enough to lend them a part of the land to have the ceremony. 

the land had cherry blossoms surrounding it, blooming beautifully, giving a touch of pink to the snow, it was the perfect place and Hanzo was sure there would not be anything more beautiful than seeing Jesse walk down the aisle covered in blossom petals, gently falling from the trees and catching on her clothes. 

Soon the time came for them to tie the knot, soon she would be Mrs. Shimada-McCree, soon she would be his forever. 

The monks were a real help in organizing the event, since it would be a simple affair, the only present were friends and family, so very few people. 

Everyone agreed Farehaa would be the ring bearer, the flower girl position falling onto the youngest Lindholm child, Briggite. 

The young redhead had done a marvelous job at it too, dressed in a muted orange dress she spread the blossom petals all around the aisle, her happy laughter and unbidden joy making most adults coo at her. 

But the most beautiful sight of all was truly Jesse, she had a simple light pink strapless and sleeveless dress, adorned with a mix of lace and fabric petals, hugging her body and contrasting beautifully with her skin tone. 

Her shoulder length hair was loose and curled, some Bangs on the right part of her face loosely held back by some inconspicuous hairclips, the veil on her head was held up by a simple crown, undoubtedly made by Tobjörn since it sparkled from time to time. 

Jack and Gabriel, unable to compromise who would walk her down the aisle and give her away to Hanzo as her father figure decided to both do it, she had each of her arm nested on one of their elbows, her bouquet held by Morrison as the three of them walked down the aisle. 

The ceremony was short and sweet, having Mondatta there to officiate it was a blessing, soon rather than later they were officially a married couple, Jesse's playful _ '**Now's your turn jefe**' _ directed at Reyes making everyone around laugh whole-heartedly while seeing the Blackwatch commander's face turn a bright shade of red (well, as bright as possible for someone with his skin tone). 

They had the reception in the same place, just a little away from the improvised altar, it was a good end to a beautiful ceremony, their first dance was a mix of fumbling around and unbidden laughter as everyone just loved seeing the lovebirds try and fail at dancing. 

They were able to have a three day leave for the honeymoon since they would be needed for a mission shortly thereafter, so they kept it close, deciding to just spend it in a simple log cabin near the temple but far enough to have privacy. 

Many hours later, in the dead of night. Hanzo found himself thinking with Jesse curled up on his chest. 

"Watcha thinkin' Han? Been quiet for a while, I didn't make you speechless didn't I?" She asked, moving so she could face him properly. 

Hanzo sighed, hand caressing her face, "such beauty… " he paused, " is wasted on the soul of a killer"

"Hmm? " she shifted again, getting more comfortable, "well, I ain't gonna refuse such poetic compliment, comin' from you it's rare" she smiled. 

He looked at her, at the woman who saved his life, at the person who stole his heart and the woman he married, "why do you love me? " he asked, tears gathering in his eyes. 

That made Jesse look at him, "what does… No, honey, why're you crying?" She asked, " did I say somethin'? Where's this coming from? "

"No...it's not...I just, I do not understand… I have done things… That no one will have the power to forgive… I've shed so much blood, taken s-so much… So much I may never replace… "

She hugged him, letting Hanzo cry on her shoulder, "sh, no, c'mon now… Ahm, jesus look, I know those things are hard to get past, but I promise you, no one sees ya like that… Jack, Gabe, Angie, hell everyone loves ya, no one cares what you did in the past"

"He was my own brother… My own fucking brother and I had to make a choice, I had to choose between him and the clan… After-after I choose him, he slaughtered me as if I was nothing but a mere pawn to him, I don't- I can't understand why, why would he do that"

Jesse sighed deeply, " I can't tell you what went on his head darlin' what he did was wrong but you're here now, you have people that love ya no matter what, we've both done some bad things… Pretty fucking bad things that I'd sell my soul just to forget, but that don't make us bad people or not worth another chance… Han, I… Everybody I felt somethin' for, even a little bit, they… They either got taken from me or stabbed me in the back" she paused a little, "when I thought maybe it was gonna be alright, maybe it'd work… An' I know I do that thing, I get weird about it with the hoverin' an' shit and I know you hate it sometimes… An' I really try to let you be, let you do your job, but the truth is, I just- I keep thinkin'... I- god Hanzo I'm so scared if there's some kinda clock in ya too, I know curses are a load of bulshit but I can't stop thinkin'... "

Hanzo sat there, bewildered at Jesse's sudden confession, the woman wasn't prone to open her heart up to people even though she mostly weared it on her sleeve, but to hear her talk this much was perplexing, and he could only gape at her as the meaning of her words sunk. 

"I… I did not know you felt so deeply for me, I dont deserve you and your love, not for all I did but… I will cherish what you give me"

She smiled at that and kissed him, " I love you Han' and I'm not the only one, never forget that"

"I love you too" he said, before pulling her to himself. 

Perhaps they would be fine, he tought, perhaps this time she would not be afraid to lose someone else she cared about, he'd make sure to never leave her side, with that thought they drifted to sleep. 


	6. We don't get what we deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated, let me know what y'all think about this even if ita only emojis or a short sentence

But of course, as many things in life, he had to be wrong. She lost not one but three people she cared about, they were pulled from them right in front of their eyes. All Hanzo can think about is how unlucky they tend to be when they finally found some slice of happiness. 

Reyes had changed and they noticed it, a few months after their wedding the screaming happened, Jack and Gabriel started arguing all the time. 

It wouldn't be so bad, it's normal for couples to sometimes argue with one another, but when they're at it constantly is when the signs point to some serious problems. 

Jesse noticed it first, how wouldn't she, she's the one that spends most time with either Jack or Gabriel, so she noticed the break in their relationship. 

Little arguments here and there, Gabriel fucking off to god knows where without telling anyone, gone for multiple hours, the late nights Jack started to spend in his office, the shouting matches, she noticed it all. 

The relationship they had was crumbling and she couldn't take it anymore after finding Morrison curled up on the side of his bed, tears streaming down his face, that's when she finally confronted Reyes. 

The confrontation was short, too short for the shouting match they had. 

Then everything went downhill with the Venice incident, it was supposed to be a get in and get out mission, the normal stuff for them, but Gabriel fucked up and ended up killing their target.

Jesse was livid after that, that wasn't the plan and she berated and yelled at him, angry at what he did— the target deserved it, but still— and that's how it happened, how she finally noticed something major was off with Reyes, he was colder than usual, more prone to anger bursts and violence. 

Jesse started distancing herself from him, not knowing what to do. 

Jack and him broke up for good, the relationship getting to a stalemate, she did her best to comfort the blond, talking to him, and just even spending time with him. 

Then Ana died, the only mother figure in her life passed, more like went MIA, but after countless days and hours of not finding either her or her body, she was pronounced KIA, something that ripped Jesse apart. 

Her funeral was short and sweet, only her close friends and family appeared to lay the empty casket to rest, she couldn't take it anymore, not after Reyes blamed Jack for Ana's death. 

That's when she decided to leave, she and Hanzo packed what little belongings they needed and had and left in the middle of the night, without telling anyone. 

She at least had the decency to leave a letter for the commanders, explaining why they left and why they did it so suddenly, it was mainly so Hanzo could heal, even though his scars were healed completely his mind wasn't, and the environment they found themselves in recently didn't work. 

Three days later the explosion happened, it was so sudden and took them by surprise, jesse cried all night when she heard the news, she kept trying to push him away saying he was next, saying it was a curse, she was cursed, that didn't deter him and he stayed there all night, embracing her while she sobbed. 

The funerals where short, not many showed so it was just the three of them, Hanzo, Jesse and Angela, the others didn't want to face the fact that Morrison and Reyes were dead, they were buried next to each other, even though their relationship no longer existed, everyone knew they wished to be put to rest next to the one they loved— in this case, each other. 

Their love was pure and sweet, something rare, it's a shame how it ended. 

Hanzo still needed to heal, so they traveled the world, trying to find someplace peaceful enough. 

They stopped for some weeks in Mexico to rest after Jesse suddenly got really sick, that's where they found out about little izumi. 

Jesse had been feeling nauseated for some time, puking at odd hours and sometimes unable to settle food down, so they decided to take her to the doctors, for fear of it being something dangerous. 

The look on her face when the doctor told her about her pregnancy was astounding, early on their relationship they had discussed the option of having kids, but Angela had told them it'd be near impossible with Hanzo's state. 

That didn't deter the tough, even though biological children was out of the question, they had other options, but to hear they would be able to have one made him cry, he knew the possibility was null, but it sounded like a miracle, and looking at Jesse and noting the shaking smile on her face confirmed his thoughts, she too was overwhelmed. 

They decided to visit the Shimbali and Mondatta again, having loved Nepal after getting married there, and it was a blessing, since the monk offered them a place to stay and helped Jesse with her pregnancy. 

She was more thankful to his brother, Zenyatta, he was helping Hanzo a lot and she liked how he progressed over time. 

No longer did he hate his body and he was smiling more, something that made her extremely giddy, he meant everything to her, and seeing him get the help he needed was a blessing. 

Soon they found the child's gender, they would be having a little girl, already was Jesse protective of her child— it might be her last so— but so was Hanzo, he fell in love with his little girl and even without being born she already had her father wrapped around her tiny finger. 

They settled on Izumi in honor of their mothers, Izura and Miani, it was fitting and a beautiful name. 

She was born on a rainy night, many hours of pain and suffering, Jesse refusing to go to a Hospital stating she'd be born at home and so would her daughter, little Izumi made her presence known by a thunderous cry, her little lungs almost making her father deaf. 

Hanzo cried when he held his daughter for the first time, she was so small and perfect, he had her mother's complexion and freckles, but her eyes, they were his, the same coal black as him, staring right into his face. 

They let Jesse rest, Hanzo letting the monks inspect his child, to see if everything was okay with her. 

Two days later he surprised Zenyatta by asking the omnic to be her godfather, they had become close friends after he helped Hanzo come to terms with his body, the monk although not able to cry, made a sound similar to one, stating that it was an honor. 

They lived there for some years, letting Izumi grow up and teaching her everything they could, she was looking like her mother day after day, but had her father's patience. 

Her dragon came when she turned five, scaring her and prompting her to run to her parents room, waking them, it was Hanzo that told her the significance of the dragons, and how it would protect her, the little blue dragon curled on her arm got named Hikari, meaning light— he was proud of his daughter, for a five year old she was smart for her age. 

Maria came later into the picture. 

hanzo had just confronted Genji a few weeks ago when it happened. 

They were in Dorado when it happened, a little girl no more than 15 had jumped him and tried to steal from him, Hanzo would laugh at her audacity if it wasn't for her state—she was thin, too thin for it to be healthy, her ratty clothes had seen better days and he could see she was desperate. 

He took pity on her and, after disarming her, he took the girl to their safehouse, albeit a little forcefully, probably scaring the teenager. 

Jesse didn't comment when she saw the girl, just pursed her lips, she could see herself on her. 

"She needs a shower and some food" was her only comment. 

It didn't take much to convince the girl to stay with them, when she saw Hanzo wouldn't hurt her and that Jesse was nice she dropped her guard, it didn't take long before they started treating Maria as their daughter. 

It also didn't take long for the girl to accept the fact that now she had a family and someone that cared for her. 

  
  



	7. Blood water

Genji didn't know what to think, seeing his brother alive after what he did to him was something he never thought possible. 

The younger Shimada had blamed himself for what happened ten years prior, the elders had known Hanzo couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother, so they pitied them against one another. They fed him lies, they made him believe the only way he wouldn't be killed was to kill his brother, they had expected Hanzo would kill Genji in self defense but hadn't expected Genji would be victorious. 

The younger Shimada could still feel his brother's blood on his hands, could still see the look of unbidden fear and betrayal on Hanzo's eyes. 

No one will ever know how he cried himself to sleep that night, his brother's face flashing before his eyes. 

he later found out the truth, sick of the elders treatment of Genji, Hanzo went to Overwatch, his brother sold out the clan for Genji. 

Everything Hanzo did was to save Genji, he refused to kill his brother, decided to give up a life of richness and power for his own brother and what did Genji do, he killed him.

After everything he did, seeing his brother alive brought him to tears, never in his life did the younger Shimada think he'd see his brother again after what he did. 

Hanzo was alive, Hanzo found him, most of all, he forgave him. Genji knows he shouldn't be forgiven, but he was anyway, so he'll honor it. 

Hanzo was right, times are changing a and as such he needs to pick a side, clutching the coordinates tightly in his hand he makes his way towards Gibraltar, towards Overwatch. 

Finding the base is easy work, although he doesn't know how the other agents will welcome him. 

He gingerly makes his way to the bay entrance, silently praying they don't kill him on-site. 

"Hanzo said you'd be here shortly, didn't know it would be this soon" he hears a heavily British accented voice say. 

Turning to look he finds its owner, a petite short haired brunette woman with aviator glasses perched on her face. 

He nods towards her, "Genji Shimada" he says, presenting his hand. 

The woman purses her lips but shakes his outstretched hand, "Lena Oxton, but everyone calls me Tracer, your brother isn't here yet, we had the impression you'd arrive either with him or later than him" she says, turning around and beckoning him with her hand, "welcome to Overwatch, I guess Hanners didn't exactly tell you why you're here? " she asked, while giving him a tour of the premises. 

"He did not, why am I here exactly? "

"Ya see, apparently Hanners found himself or some bloody crap and decided to forgive you, which I think is a load of bull, buy hey who am I to argue with the man" she paused before a shit eating grin took over her face, "lord knows Jesse was sick of the emo shtick, almost shot the man, the bloody woman has the patience of a saint I tell ya" she laughs. 

"Jesse? " he asks, bewildered by the woman's words. 

She simply waves her hand in a dismissive gesture, "don't worry none, you'll meet her soon enough, though I can't say for certain she won't try to put a bullet in your head at first site"

They enter a room, more like a kitchen by the looks of it, full of people just talking and laughing around with each other, He noticed how the chatter suddenly stopped as he walked in. 

"Everybody, this is Genji" she points to him, "Genji, this is everyone that answered the recall so far, we'll be having more people coming later, like your brother"she waves her hands around. 

One of the women seated lifted herself from the chair she was in in a flash, "you got to be shitting me" she said, more like growled by the tone of her voice, "I thought Jess was joking when she said Hanners forgave him"

"I wish" Tracer said, "but I talked with them earlier" she stopped, opening her mouth as if she suddenly remembered something, " OH!... they're gonna be here around tomorrow night the latest, they got caught up in some trouble"

The other woman paled slightly, "are they okay, did she tell you what happened? " she asked, agitated. 

Tracer waved her hand dismissively again, "nothing much, someone was trailing them, turns out the guy was an ex-Talon medic that was looking for old Overwatch agents, let's just say he found some, " she paused, " she almost killed the guy, not that I can blame her, he scared the crap out of them by what she told me but some other things happened, she didn't tell me what and the guy was a huge help, he's coming with them by the way"

"I get the guy helped them but why is he coming? "

"He's a combat medic and as much as Angie and Lucio are great we could use a backup medic, besides Jesse's trusting the guy with little Izu and we all know how protective she is with the little girl… I'm surprised Hanners even let the guy near them" she laughed brightly, "it'll be fun to see the little munchkin again, I missed them a lot"

"I know what you mean, it just ain't the same without them here… " the other woman paused and turned to the man sitting next to her, "Rein remember the Christmas party? " she asked, "the one where Jesse had that stupid mistletoe on her hat and was walking around with it, and Hanzo's face? "

The man, Rein, laughed, "I do my friend, I've never seen that boy look so jealous and dumbfounded as that day, Ah good times" he said, as if reminiscing. 

Tracer spinned around gleefully, "hopefully we'll have more of those after they get here, but I shouldn't take much of your time, I still need to show Genji around"

Everyone nodded at her as she proceeded to leave with the younger Shimada in tow, the only thing passing through each of their minds was how would the man react when seeing his brother's family. Should they be worried? Keep an eye on them? Even though it was difficult to think about they knew it wouldn't be received well, the brothers would most certainly clash, unless Jesse scolded them, they all knew the woman was protective of the ones she loved— everyone that knew of her previous life before Overwatch knew what she went through, and when she loved someone, she loved fiercely, she was dangerous like that. 

Hurt the ones she loves and she'll hurt you back more. 


	8. Recall

Arriving at Gibraltar was easy for Hanzo, he was thankful Baptiste was with them, the man had been a godsend and very helpful.a

At first he was close to Pierce the man's head with an arrow just for following and stalking Jesse but no longer wishes to due to what he did. Saving Jesse from that pitiful gang earned him brownie points, after all, his stalking of her was what saved her from getting killed in the first place so he can't argue much.

Deadlock was becoming big and dangerous again, all Jesse's efforts in shutting the gang down for good almost seemed fruitless, the little rats had been biding their time, waiting for the best time to strike and unfortunately found it.

Those assholes had not only kidnapped his wife but also little Izumi, Hanzo had been furious and on a warpath, but alas, luck seemed to be on his side for once.

Baptiste had gotten in contact with the elder Shimada and gave him the location of where they took his family, at first Hanzo was dubious of course, he didn't know the guy or his intentions but found out soon enough when they met up, to say he wanted to kill him was an understatement but they had pressing business to attend.

Rescuing Jesse had been a piece of cake with Baptiste's help, she had been severely hurt while she was there and Hanzo couldn't thank whatever Deity existed for having the other man with them, his medical background came in handy.

Soon rather than later Jesse was in tip top shape with Baptiste's help, although she almost killed the guy when she found out he was ex-talon and following them but when he explained why he did so she understood his reasons, she had been in a similar position before Reyes took her in so she knew what it was like.

After Baptiste explained himself they started trusting him little by little, he clearly meant them no harm and only wanted to help, he heard through the grave pipe that Overwatch was coming back so he wanted to help, but the only way he could get in would be with the help of a former Overwatch agent, and who better than Jesse McCree, famously known for being protective of her friends and colleagues, that was the reason he sought her, that and the fact that she was the most trusted among the original strike team.

Although her name being plastered on one of the recruitment posters and the fact that she was still alive and had a known affiliation with the late Overwatch was the primary reason she was sought out by the ex-talon combat medic.

So in his mind Baptiste knew the best way to be trusted by the team was to have Jesse's trust, that way he would be welcomed by them and not killed on site due to his past employers.

They reached the watchpoint by night time, not at all surprised there was not a single soul to welcome them back (except for Athena granting them access, but she was a little different) the noise led them to the kitchen, apparently it was dinner time and everyone was gathered around the huge table eating and chatting away happily, that is until Jesse decided to make an entrance.

"Missed me assholes? " she shouted, grinning like a madman at the sudden silence that overtook the room, "what? " she asked, faking being disappointed, "did y'all forget about little old me? "

Angela, surprising everyone (even Genji, for what he's seen of the woman she was always very strict, calm and collected) dashed from her chair shouting Jesse's name over and over again and tackled her, almost making the woman fall because of the sudden added weight.

"Shh, shh, it's okay darlin' I'm here now, don't worry none I'm good" she whispered, trying to calm down the agitated blond running a hand through her back before she extended them, "well come on now, I know y'a wanna" she said, waving her outstretched arms a little.

The rest of the old team took it as a cue and went to hug her, surrounding her completely, "Hanners come join the family reunion would ya" she yelled, her head throwed back.

Genji gasped when he saw his brother again, he saw him make his way to the pile, only to promptly be swallowed by them, he looked to be laughing too by the crinkle in his eyes.

When the crowd returned to their seats Reinhardt placed 5 plates stacked with food on the table, "you arrived just in time, the food's still hot and I assume you're hungry"

The two nodded and made their way to the table, ushering two little girls with them.

"Grampa" the youngest shouted happily before throwing herself at the German, making the man laugh, "how have you been little one? " he asked, proceeding to pay attention as the little girl babbled his ears off.

"She takes after you" Angela suddenly said to Jesse, before looking at the little angel, "but she gets that from you" she said to Hanzo, "yep, that right that's you alright, don't think Jesse could pull of that sassiness" Hanzo just laughed, something that surprised Genji since he never seen his brother laugh, even before what happened. 

He was surprised to say the least, not because his brother was alive but because of the family he had.

The little girl perched on the giant German arms was his niece, upon further inspection he could see the resemblance, it made him melancholic.

What would happen if he didn't raise his sword against his brother, would he still have a family, would he still be as happy as he his now? Perhaps he would but most likely would take their father's place and rule the clan.

In a way, a gruesome and painful way Genji is glad he killed his brother, at least now Hanzo can be happy and be who he wants to be, even though the sin Genji committed will haunt him for years, even though he now has a new body and life.


	9. New enemies

Jesse McCree was a terrifying woman, everyone that knew her personally would tell you that, she was terrifying and protective. 

If she considered you family no one could touch you for fear of her wrath, the old Overwatch agents knew that, of course they did. 

In the golden times, when Overwatch stood high and proud, a pinnacle in the world yet to be tarnished and corrupted everyone knew not to mess up with her or her family. 

She would wrake havoc if you even tried, with that said everyone was already on their toes to stop her from committing outright murder. Reinhardt was posted near her, following the woman around, hoping and praying to whatever deity existed she didn't go through with it, they could use more people to help with their cause. 

The target of the sweetest, most wonderful and strong woman among them (unless you hurt the ones she cared about,then she was a demon), Zarya, the Russian weightlifter champion turned soldier had committed the worst offense she could, she insulted Hanzo by calling him something between a human and an omnic. 

Being one of the few remaining ("alive" at least, looking at you guys since no one knows you're alive yet, you know who I'm talking about) high ranking Overwatch personnel (in his case Blackwatch but semantics) Hanzo was tasked with retrieving their new recruit from Russia, unfortunately since little Izumi was sick Jesse couldn't accompany him, and the task beffel on Genji— something Jesse wasn't too happy about, but she couldn't do much since most of the others were busy with missions and getting the base in tip top shape, besides, Genji offered to go so she couldn't fault him for that. 

It took a nasty turn for the worse when Zarya and Hanzo clashed, "how can I trust a man who is half machine" was what started the argument with Hanzo backtracking and trying to de-escalate the fight with "the heart of a man still beats inside of me" 

But apparently that only made it worse, they ended up in a pretty heated up fight. 

Jesse only heard the last bits of it when they docked the ship, noticing the tone of resentment and self depreciation coming from Hanzo, "how can I convince you that I am still a man" 

But it was Zarya's answer that made her boil in rage, "I know what you are, I am sorry you do not" that single sentence put the entirety of the old Overwatch gang on their toes, looking furiously at Jesse's darkening face, you could hear a pin drop when they left the ship. 

Everyone was there and ready to stop Jesse from making a mistake, but were too late to save Zarya from getting sucker punched in the face by their beloved cowboy. 

The Russian fell to the floor (getting caught completely off guard) and looked confused but angry at the same time at Jesse, before she could retaliate Reinhardt had restrained the cowboy, locking her arms in a faux pas sorth of hug. 

"If I were you I'd refrain from insulting her husband" Angela spoke up, startling those around her— they didn't know she was there— she helped Zarya up and checked her face to see if something was broken, "she has quite the temper but insulting or hurting Hanzo gets you killed, " she paused," nothing's broken that's good, you're lucky she only punched you"

Hanzo, seeing the German restraining Jesse approached them quickly, asking what happened and if she was okay, "she's fine" Angela waived him off, "still got a hell of a right hook tough" she giggled when he turned to her confused only for it to turn into horror when he saw the bruise on Zarya's face. 

"I apologize for her temper, she gets mad when people hurt the ones she loves so she tends to attack" he bowed politely to her before taking his wife out of Reinhardt's arms and make his way towards their shared quarters. 

In there he finally broke down, even after many years with a loving family the only person to ever see him like that was Jesse, she never judged him, never tried to make it right, she was just— she was just there for him. 

She placed him on the bed, curling up with him beneath the blanket while Hanzo cried silently. 

She knew this night would be a rough one just from looking at him, it's been a while since he cried like that, the last time was when they got the news about Reyes. 

Even though Hanzo and the commander bickered and didn't seem to see eye to eye he still loved the man, they both did, Reyes helped them when they needed the most, he was there for them since day one and loosing a person you care so much about can take a toll on you, they are only human. 

She comforted him the best she could, even though Zenyatta has been a huge help sometimes Hanzo would revert back, this was one of those times, Jesse could see it in his eyes. 

Thankfully his crying took a toll on him and Hanzo fell asleep shortly after, Jesse was a bit thankfully for that. 

Leaving him on the bed she decided to grab some dinner for both of them. 

"How is he" Zen asked as soon as she stepped foot in the kitchen. 

"As good as he can be" was the only answer the omnic received before Jesse grabbed what she needed, "I'll make sure he talks to you tomorrow, for now he needs rest"

"Make sure you do" was the last thing she heard when she left. 

She sighed, it was going to be a rough night, she could already tell, she just hoped his nightmares wouldn't start again. 

Jesse smiled when she opened the door to their shared quarters, take it upon little Izu to cheer up her daddy, they were cuddling together it was so cute that Jesse had to take a picture, she just had to. 


End file.
